


Psychosis

by wingsonatine



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Horror, In Hyejoo's perspective, Other, POV First Person, To Be Continued
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-20 15:04:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21283667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingsonatine/pseuds/wingsonatine
Summary: After the door to hell opens, releasing tyranny on humans, two sisters decide that they must do whatever it takes to protect each other.
Kudos: 1





	Psychosis

Breathe. In and out. Slowly through the nose, out of the mouth. Breathe. My chest felt tight, it was hard to follow my own directions. My hands felt clammy, my heart jumped at every noise… How did I get here? My mind felt hazed, most likely because of the drug I took to calm my senses, but I don't regret taking it. Although, I think I should start re-thinking my choices now, because I’m starting to see something. Phasing through the walls, the dark figure stalks it’s way toward me. The substance of the figure seems as if I could put my hand through it, but I dare not move. The beat of my heart steadies, I stand frightningley still, facing away from the figure. “As long as you don’t look directly at it, it won’t bring you any harm.” I remember my sister’s words, I remember her expression... I hope she’s safe, wherever she is.

The handle of the knife in my hand slid easily between my fingers, I have my own sweat to thank for that. Luckily, I haven’t had to use it just yet. The figure is gone now. My body calms, for now. Now that I’m safe, I consider my options; run or stay... What’s the worst that could happen?

I think back to when I first discovered the Wendigo. Sickeningly enough, the damn thing decided to take the form of my best friend, Adam. I wasn’t even sure if that was his real name, but I never questioned it, because I trust him. But when he came to visit that night, I soon realised something was off about him, but I chose to ignore it. That was my first mistake. My sister pulled me away from the living room, and dragged me back into my room. I started to protest, but she gave me a hard, cold look, one I knew all too well, one that said, “Shut the hell up.”

I’m glad she put me in my room that day. She whispered to me, “Stay here, no arguments. I need to have a little conversation with your,” She paused, “friend.” The way she said it made me wince. I started to ask her why, bringing the level of my voice down to the one she had, but she cut me off and said, “I’ll explain later, I promise. But now, I have to take care of something. Please say you’ll stay in here,” she pleaded, I could see tears in her eyes, which was rare. “Please, Olivia.” She said again, her dark brown eyes almost looked like a piercing bright blue. I looked away, and nodded. Everything was a blur after that.

Standing in this cramped, dark closet, I think about what would've happened if Yves didn’t have her little ‘talk’ with Adam. I thought about what would become of me if I let the Wendigo have it’s way. I remember walking out of my room, after Yves told me it was safe to walk out of my room. The sight before me left me astonished. She had herself faced toward me, and her back turned to some sort of demon. It looked gaunt, the many bones that it had poked out through it’s skin. The skin it had was a mix of grey and brown, a color that reminded me of something sick and dying. The eyes were the worst part. Pitch black, and pushed deeply back into the sockets. It felt like I could also see a hint of red in its eyes. I breathed in - the damn thing smelled exactly like a dead animal.

I was confused. Beyond confused, actually. Where was Adam? What the hell is this thing? Why wasn’t Yves confronting it head on? She promised she would explain everything to me, but now I’m starting to have my own doubts. 

Yves motioned me toward her, I moved cautiously. She turned me around to face the same direction she did. She had a hard look on her face, one that I couldn’t read completely. But I know she was worried, she was never good at hiding that kind of distress. She wrapped her long arm around my shoulders, and gripped onto me tightly. And then, she started to explain…

“This is a Wendigo. A cannibalistic demon, who is never satisfied with eating just one person. It has an insatiable amount of greed. It all started because of the Psychosis. Wendigo psychosis, a mental illness that people can have, where they crave human flesh. It was supposed to be completely made up, but as you can see… It’s very much real. Humans overpowered with greed can also turn into the Wendigo, but in most cases, the Wendigo itself will present as a human, usually a human it’s victims are familiar with.” She paused, “It isn’t safe here anymore… Demons have returned to our world.”

Thinking back on it now, it felt so dramatic, the way she explained everything… She really has a way with words I guess. But now, standing in this cramped closet, I begin to think… How did she know so much? I’m aware that it’s basic information and everything, but how’d she know how to fight them? Although, it doesn’t matter much now because every single human on Earth now deals with some sort of demonic presence in their life. 

I never used to believe in things like demons and ghosts and what-have-you, but now this whole predicament has me stuck. How is the human race ever going to fend off the very thing that makes us who we are? There’s disgusting people all over the world, people with their own hidden demons that they live with in life. So why? I still don’t know. Maybe Yves would know, but I doubt it. That isn’t really the type of thing you’d find on the internet. 

I look down at my feet, my black leather boots were surprisingly clean, despite trudging myself through the snow and mud earlier. A small janitorial closet, in a school, no less. At least it isn’t my school, there’s no way I’m going back there. I continue to breathe steadily, and reach for the door knob. I shift the small pocket knife in my left hand, as I continue to grip the knob in my right. Here goes everything.

The door creeeaks, I start to open the door. Slamming it open isn’t the best idea, you don’t know what you’ll find on the other side, after all. I peak my head out. Empty darkness, as dark as a school could get at night. I’m surprised I haven’t set off some kind of alarm, but then again, if I was able to sneak in, what’s the harm? The ‘errand’ was my decision anyway, although I wish I was asleep right now.

I tiptoe out of the closet, trying my best not to put much weight on my feet. I look down the hallway, both to my left and right. The floor looked unfinished, with no tiles, covered with sawdust. Maybe they were doing construction before I came here. Which I find strange, because it’s only winter break. You’d think they’d move the start of their construction to the summer, but I guess they couldn’t wait. Either that, or they’re getting paid a lump sum of money. I continue to walk cautiously down the hallway; pocket knife in one hand, and a flashlight in the other.

**Author's Note:**

> this was originally for a school assignment... but then it turned into something loona related! i apologize for the ending, it doesn't really leave off where i wanted it to, but i'll probably end up rewriting this someday.


End file.
